


Soft, glossy panties - black

by Jenchantress_stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Influences of the MOC, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenchantress_stories/pseuds/Jenchantress_stories
Summary: Sam looks undeniable hot in panties. How could Dean say no?From the beginning, Sam wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but it was worth a try: trying to redirect Dean's violent tendencies into sexual energy.But the influence from the MOC is taking its toll and Dean is losing control, sending Sam into agony.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 217





	Soft, glossy panties - black

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of season 9 and the little extra part at the end after 10x04. :)
> 
> Here are other chapters from my loose series of soft, glossy panties:  
> [Soft, glossy panties - dusky pink (Pre-series & first time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814856)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - white (Set in Season 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474907)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - dark red (Set in season 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814394)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - baby pink (Set in Season 14/15)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474340)  
> [Soft, glossy panties – scarlet (set in the beginning of 15x20)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191774)

**Set at the end of season 9**

The effect of the Mark of Cain on Dean's arm were soon obvious. Their relationship has been under a strain already after Gadreel and the mark didn't help taking of the edges. 

From the beginning, Sam wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but it was worth a try: trying to redirect Dean's violent tendencies into sexual energy. Sam knows it's been a while, but it's worth a shot. It's not like he's having any options. And maybe he can save at least a few people from an unnecessary broken nose.

The older one was definitely caught by surprise as he finds Sam standing in the bunker's kitchen waiting for the coffee machine with his shirt off and some shiny, black panties peeping out above the edge of Sam's jeans. 

_”What are you doing?”_  
_”Coffee.”_ Sam answers innocently.  
_”What's with that outfit?”_ Dean's eyeing him suspicously.  
_”I thought you might like it...”_ Sam blushes, even after years, he still blushes like some adolescent twink.  
_”I thought we're only partners for the jobs now.”_ Dean's still resentful and he can see on Sam's reaction that he's still hurt.  
_”I know, but... this constant tension between us...”_ Sam sighed and is about to leave the room. _”Maybe this was a dumb idea...”_

But Dean blocks his way. _”No, no... I agree...”_ His eyes wander up and down his brother's body, the strong chest, the narrow hips that are perfect to hold on to. Dean takes another step forward, now standing right in front of him. _”Let me see that cute underwear of your's.”_ He immediately sets on unbuckling Sam's belt, opening button and zip before his hand slides in, exploring the shiny fabric and it's content. 

Sam's dick twitches and he has to admit that he missed this, missed his touch and the warm tingle in his body.  
_”Fuck, Sam... it's been too fucking long since I made you feel... good...”_ This was true on so many levels, but it's also been months since they actually had sex. Sam's body became too fragile while he did the trials and was too fragile while Gadreel was healing him. Dean didn't dare to touch him, was too scared that one rough movement was enough to make him fall apart.

But now he's mostly recovered and hard and half naked already.  
_”I need you to bend over that table.”_ Dean whispers into Sam's ear and the seductive tone of his voice sends a soft shiver down his spine before he obliges. He places his palm on the kitchen table and pushes his bottom in Dean's direction.

Soon the jeans is pooling around his ankles, so the black fabric can gleam under the cold kitchen light. Dean licks his lips and pulls the panties down too. Spreading both cheeks apart, the pink puckering hole is waiting for him. Sam moans loudly as his brother's tongue licks straight through his rim before working his entrance. 

_”Oh my...”_ Sam breathes as the tip of Dean's tongue enters him, spreading saliva inside and outside his eager hole. His dick is hard and stretching away from his body, waiting for attention but Dean's focus is to wet that spot. His tongue is going in and out, adding another layer of spit onto the other until Sam can feel it running down his thigh.

The tiny tip of the tongue is teasing so badly, building up a hot craving everytime it breaches his tight hole, licking around, touching his insides. He's panting already when Dean finally gets up. Sam can hear him opening his fly, feel him poking his hard cock against his glistening hole.  
_”Dean...? Maybe fingers... first?_ Sam asks a little insecure.  
_”You and me, we both need it now. No more foreplay...”_ There was something demanding in his voice, something slightly off, but Sam had no time to think about it.

Forcefully, Dean pushes himself inside Sam, who now groans in pain. It's a huge stretch after such a long time. _”I know you can take it, Sammy. I know you can...you did before.”_  
Slowly he penetrates deeper and Sam tries to relax, teeth gritting when Dean's spit slick hand strokes his dick, releasing some tension from his body.  
_”There you go, I knew you could.”_

Sam's adjusting and it starts to feel good after all. He had no idea how much he missed this, having Dean this close. Finally all in, he starts to thrust gentle at first while jerking Sam's twitching dick. His eyes are closed and Dean watches his brother giving himself to him. 

_”Okay, little bro. You keep take over your front because I'm gonna work this sweet, tight hole now.”_

And suddenly it seems that the mark takes a hold on Dean and his need for roughness and violence as he fucks into him hard and fast, clashing their hips together, the rapid sound of skin smacking against skin filling the kitchen. Sam needs both hands to hold onto the table.

A slight change of angle by Dean and Sam yells out loud as he hits right into his sweet spot, stroking it thoroughly with his cock. Sam clings onto the table now since his knees are becoming weak, his whole body tingling in sensation with the constant stimulation of that very sensitive point. 

Dean's grunting, fucking fast and relentlessly, drilling into Sam. Stretching deep into him, every inch palpable, so thick and hard is he. His nails are drawing blood from the skin of Sam's hips, but Sam doesn't feel that. He's lost in a high he didn't know he could feel.  
It's overwhelming and Sam's moaning loud, feeling himself getting lost inside this huge, sensual experience. All his senses are dislocated as he's about to be pushed over the edge due to Dean's constant teasing, his constant rubbing that creates an overstimulation of Sam's body.

 _”Dea... D... I'm...”_ Sam stutters, but then suddenly finds himself unable to draw in air as he comes, body all tensing up and twitching as he shoots his load aimlessly across the floor with drops hitting the table. 

The sudden tension sends a chill straight through Dean. He moans with a deep voice as he fills his brother, spilling it all deep inside his body as he jerks through his own climax. 

Heavy panting is all that's audible for a moment until they snap back to reality, realising where they are and what just happened. The last minutes summed up what they really needed and how badly they needed it. Sam takes a few deep breaths in, slowly relaxing when Dean slips out and steps away from Sam.  
_”Oh, fuck... Are you okay?”_ Dean asks, now panicking that he might have been too rough.  
_”I'm... I'm fine... really... that was... wow...”_ Sam answers honestly, still shocked how amazing it felt, the aftermath inside of him still noticeable.  
_”Okay, good. It was really good.”_ There was honesty in his voice, but also a little irritation, because that level of roughness was unexpected.

They took a few more minutes to calm down before they took a shower. First Dean, then Sam.

###### 

Sam's plan worked. Whenever he felt Dean become too direct, too rough, he'd show him a glimpse of his black gleaming underwear. (Sam got a few more.) Together, they'd disappear for a few minutes into a restroom or the backseat of their Impala. It wasn't as intense as in the kitchen, but still passionate and satisfying. Plus, Dean was definitely more calm when he zipped up again. 

But soon another problem occurred. The Mark of Cain's influence was growing and Dean need **it** more often, so Sam started to lube himself in the morning because is hole started to feel sore and chafed.  
_”I love your prepared little ass. All ready to be filled, right, Sammy?”_ Sam nodded, both squeezed on the backseat, their car parked beside an empty road just outside town. It did hurt a little, a short burning sensation as his brother penetrates the sensitive ring, stretching it again. But being cramped on the backseat prevents Dean from going too rough on Sam. Instead, Dean jerks him off with a spit-slick hand while thrusting, stroking in the rhythm of his own hips while his little brother relaxes. 

It feels good, even though it is the third time in four days and Sam's getting exhausted. Dean knows how to swiftly twist his hand, getting Sam exactly where he wants him.  
_”Dean...”_ Sam warns him, but he shushes him.  
_”Just come...”_

Sam's spilling into his brother's hand while getting fucked through it. Waiting for Dean to come as well, so they can calm down and rest for the night.

Suddenly, Dean presses the very same hand on Sam's open, panting mouth, forcing his content between his lips and on his tongue. He tries to protest, but Dean keeps his hand right there.  
_”I see what you are doing, little whore. Fucking the edge of me, offering your sore, tight hole to ease the damage.”_ Sam tastes himself reluctantly, unable to push it away. Dean got strong over the last weeks.  
_”My dirty, dirty whore”_ Dean thrusts extra hard a few more times before finally coming, groaning in relief. He takes his hand of Sam's face and both stay quiet for several minutes. Sam doesn't dare to move.

There's a heavy silence inside and outside and Sam just waits quietly. He's wondering if his brother fell asleep, but then Dean whispers.  
_”Sammy?”_ Voice now soft and resentful.  
_”Yeah?”_  
_”I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...”_  
_”It's okay...”_ Sam uses his sleeve to wipe of his own smeared cum from his face.  
_”It's getting worse.”_  
_”We'll find something, Dean.”_

###### 

Sam felt the time slipping from his hands. He tried to do research, searching the internet and reading all kinds of books from the library but with no useful result so far. Adding to this was Dean's constant need to go out and hunt. He had to be active somehow and slicing into monsters was the best, but monsters were not available everyday so Sam kept offering himself. 

Dean's struggling to keep a grip on himself sometimes. Sam could feel it. They were both becoming desperate and tired. Sam offered himself more often than he liked to because Dean was taking him hard and violent until he finds relief, too engrossed by his own needs to consider Sam's well-being. 

But what bothered Sam most were Dean's sad eyes everytime he's coming off of his high. Looking shameful and worried, probably aware of what he does to his little brother, but unable to fight against it.

To ease the pain, Sam decides one morning to use a butt plug. It would keep him a little more open and he could push more lube in. 

Two hours later, he found himself bend over the kitchen table again, offering his body to Dean before he smashes more dishes against the wall.  
_”What the fuck, Sam?!”_ Dean curses as he pulls out the plug, holding it right into Sam's face.  
_”Just want to be prepared for you.”_ Sam explains nervously before Dean throws the plug into a corner and penetrates him, sliding in deep immediately. Sam hisses. It's burning badly now but Dean doesn't care in that moment.  
The tight stretch around his erection, widening his brother's velvet insides, that's what he cares about now.

 _”I want you tight, you hear me?”_ Dean threats as he smashes against Sam, instantly starting to chase his own release.  
_”Yes, won't happen again.”_  
_”You better. Or I stuff you ass. And trust me, you don't want that.”_ There's not a trace of sympathy in those words. Sam just nods as Dean continues to fuck him harsh and violent. His pelvis is covered in blood-red lines from Dean's nails by now. The lube is dripping from his hole to his balls and down to the floor. There's hardly any reaction on his own cock since Sam's to busy to take. 

Dean's grunting while Sam's holding back a whimper. The same wet squelching noise from his ass, the rapid smacking, Dean's growling. Only a few minutes until it's over, much to Sam's relief. Another layer of cum covering his intestines. The final wet _plop_ as the older one pulls out and Sam's already yearning for another shower.  
But suddenly, Dean sticks two fingers inside Sam's used hole, moving around a little before being pulled out again. With his clean hand, Dean grabs Sam's chin to push the sticky two fingers inside is mouth.

Sam stares at him, eyes wet and glistening. Terrified about Dean's next step.  
_”My dirty, little whore.”_ He whispers while smearing his fingers over Sam's tongue. 

But then their eyes meet and Sam watches him becoming soft and so very sad.  
_”Fuck...”_ He curses quietly before running out of the kitchen.

He's still there. There's still hope. Sam sorts himself. He takes a few deep breath, suppressing his need to break down because he has to find a cure or something to get rid of the mark before worse happens.

###### 

Sam is pretty much exhausted by now. It's been weeks. Dean's demanding now, not waiting for Sam to offer anything, but the effect doesn't really last that long anymore. During the last hunt, his rage became obvious when he punched all these demons into a pulp, long beyond their deaths. 

_”I'm losing him.”_ The thought that constantly crosses his mind. The last bit of hope of that Dean can fight this is hanging by a thread. 

Dean enters the library, holding two cups of coffee and a weak smile. A rare occasion now.  
_”Here, I thought I save you one way to the kitchen.”_ Setting one cup between the books in front of Sam.  
_”Thanks.”_ He picks the cup and takes a sip. Good, hot coffee. They don't sit together like this too often anymore, since Dean is busy keeping himself busy, either by doing sports or jerking off in the shower or whatever activity calms him.  
_”How's your body?”_  
_”I'm fine. How are you?”_  
_”Been better. Been worse.”_ Dean drinks his coffee before he gets up again.

Leaving too many words unsaid.

* * *

3:25 am and he's still at square one. Reluctantly, Sam decides to go to bed. Not because he wants to, but he knows he has to sleep a little or he won't last another three days.  
Sam's still wondering how they got to this point. Has he been too harsh? _”Why the fuck did I hesitate in that church? Just a few more seconds and the world would be a different place right now. I'm so fucking screwed...”_

Another dreamless sleep. His body is yearning for rest, but doesn't get enough. Sam opens his eyes to check the time as he spots someone else in his room.  
_”Hi Sammy.”_  
_Oh, please no..._ Sam thinks to himself, hoping Dean found another hunt or a clue or whatever.  
_”Need you, Sammy.”_ Voice playful but dark.

Sam sighs. It's too early, he's beyond exhausted. _”Okay, give me a few seconds to get ready.”_ But Dean's already at his night stand. _”I'll do that for you.”_ Dean says, nearly caring as he drops a big amount of the thick liquid lube into his hand and then immediately onto his solid dick, that sticks out his fly. 

Sighing again, Sam rolls on his back, discarding his underwear and spreading his legs. It will hurt anyway, but it'll only last a few minutes, so _there's not point in delaying._ He thinks to himself while he surrenders. He's terrified that Dean will do it anyway, even if he doesn't want to. He doesn't dare to find out.  
The mattress dips and Dean slides is cock in. The stretch is not so bad, he's used to it by now, but it burns so horribly. His entrance chafed and utterly sensitive. Again the rhythm is instantly vicious and his movements are plain force, trying to penetrate deeper. 

No passion, nothing sensual, just cold action for relief. 

Sam doesn't mean to but cries out at some point, too exhausted to hold back but suddenly finds himself unable to breath. Dean's choking him: _”You chose this. You decided to play whore, so fucking take it.”_ Dean finger clinging tighter, squeezing his throat shut. Sam tries to punch, squirming in pain and panic, trying to wiggle himself out but soon feels his consciousness slip while his brother fucks him like a rag doll until he feels his hot cum spreading inside him. Then it all goes black.

* * *

Sam wakes up in his bed. The little lamp on his night stand now glowing, a blanket covering his naked legs and crotch. The pain spreads from his bottom through his whole body. It's feels sticky between his cheeks, another load of cum lingering around his hole.

To his surprise, Dean's sitting beside his bed, laptop on his legs, remorse written all over him.  
_”Hey.”_ Dean greets him, voice low, eyes sad.  
Sam looks at him puzzled.  
_”I'm...”_ Dean starts but is immediately interrupted by Sam's _”I know.”_

_”I got a lead in Indiana. I'm heading out.”_  
_”No, hold on. Wait for me.”_  
_”No, you stay and get some rest. Look at you... I'm... It's better this way.”_  
Sam just stares at Dean, worried sick.

Dean places the laptop on Sam's desk and leaves.

###### Extra: a few days after the cure

Sam's laying with his back on his bed, holding his legs up. Kneeling in front of him with his face between Sam's perky cheeks is Dean, enjoying the salty taste like a perfect meal. Dean's tongue licking Sam's rim again and again before it pokes straight into his hole, penetrating, exploring with sloppy sounds. 

The younger one's moaning. Forgotten his sore skin since it healed long time ago. Untouched during his search for Dean, during his mission to get him back. Now they're together and Dean shows his gratitude. 

Sam mewls every time the tongue enters his body to push more spit in, even though it's already running down his rim. He's dripping and he loves it. 

_”Sammy? I need you to hold these sweet cheeks apart.”_ And his brother complies, spreading himself all needy for more. Dean hooks the tip of his index onto the entrance, pulling it down so his wet tongue has more room and enters a little deeper to tickle the velvet insides. 

His little brothers moaning, the audible proof that he's falling apart in the best way possible is the sweetest symphony in Dean's ears. His broken voice, his hitching breath encourages him to continue. He adds another finger and has now enough space to go in with his whole tongue, giving him big, sloppy licks inside his pink entrance. 

Sam's panting, cock solid and drooling, hovering above his stomach. Dean grabs the lube and slicks his left hand generously before stroking the neglected part thoroughly making Sam moaning even louder.

With a few drops of the thick liquid, he pushes two fingers deep inside Sam's hot, soft hole where he fumbles a little until the younger one groans out loud.  
_”There you go. Your precious sweet spot.”_ Dean keeps teasing, pushing and massaging the small but sensitive point inside Sam while slowly going up and down his dick.  
Sam's twitching and jerking, losing control but his hands stick to his cheeks, keeping himself open.  
With the softest eyes, he looks at Dean: _”I'm close... Dean... you?”_  
_”Nah, I'll take care of myself later. This is all for you. You deserve this, Sammy. You so, so deserve this.”_

That said, he instantly picks up speed, twisting his fingers perfectly around Sam's cock, squeezing the head while the fingers keep rubbing inside. Watching his brother wiggling, nearly hyperventilating from stimulation is beyond pornographic. He's noisy and needy, spit running down his back and pre-cum trickle with lube from his tip.

 _”Come on Sammy, I want to see you come so hard, I want to see you making a mess of your bed and yourself.”_ The grip on his hand gets a tiny bit tighter but that's enough. His whole body starts jerking hard as his load shoot across his chest, throat and chin. Dean keeps working, milking him through his climax while more drops of cum drop onto his stomach, running down to both sides like icing on a cake. 

Sam finally relaxes, his legs falling and his hands let go. Exhausted but with a blissful state of mind he's stretched out in his bed, feeling the aftermath tingling through his body.  
Dean smiles before he washes his hands. The he undresses himself except for his boxers. He's hard himself, but he can wait. Instead, he snuggles next to Sam, enjoying his happy post-climax fatique.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. ♥ *hug*
> 
> Here are other chapters from my loose series of soft, glossy panties:  
> [Soft, glossy panties - dusky pink (Pre-series & first time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814856)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - white (Set in Season 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474907)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - dark red (Set in season 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814394)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - baby pink (Set in Season 14/15)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474340)  
> [Soft, glossy panties – scarlet (set in the beginning of 15x20)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191774)


End file.
